


Six Degrees

by miapapaya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miapapaya/pseuds/miapapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song "Six Degrees Of Separation" by The Script. Go listen if you havent already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Degrees

 

"HARRY I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I'm tired of all this bullshit! Why can't you just stand up to them?!" Louis was shouting at him. Harry had tears in his eyes. 

Why couldn't he stand up to managment? They were just  _people._ But he was scared. ' _What if we loose our job?'_ He told Louis countless times. ' _We arent going to. We're the biggest thing right now.'_ But still, Harry was scared.  _  
_

"Harry, I love you. I love you, so so much. But if i have to watch my every move around you, do- is that even a real relationship?" Louis was talking quieter now, which calmed Harry down. Only a little. 

What even started this? Louis couldn't remember. Maybe it was the band meeting they'd had earlier. He and Harry had 'slipped up' by hanging out in New York. Honestly, the whole thing is exhausting to Louis. He's tired of hiding and lieing and hurting. He just wants to be out and free and not give any fucks whatsoever. 

But, of course, the world is not a wish-granting factory. 

Harry looked at the floor, not saying a word. Several moments passed. "Are you going to say anything?" Louis asked him. "I-I'm so fucking  _scared Louis._ I don't care what anyone thinks, but what if people stop listening to us because they  _know that we're gay?_ And what if we do get fired?" Silent tears were running down his cheeks. "We've worked too hard to just be fired, Lou." 

Louis nodded in aggreement. "I know we have. But isn't it worth it? Everyone finally gets to know the truth!" Harry shook his head. 

Louis stared. 

"Are you embarrased? That you could possibly love a man? That society is going to shun you because you're the only one on the planet who likes  _boys?_ You aren't the only one, Harry" 

"No- Lou, its not like that!" Harry stumbled along his words. 

"Dont lie to me! It's definantly like that! God, Harry I can't believe this. I've spent two fucking years of my life fighting for you!  _Two fucking years!_ And you've never been there fighting with me!" Louis was crying now, as was Harry. 

They were silent for awhile. Their flat was ghostly quiet. 

"I-Louis I don't know what to say.." Harry was searching for words, words of comfort, words of sorrow, any words at all. 

"Don't, Harry. I think.. I think it's best we just end it." 

"NO! Louis, no please-" Harry reached towards Louis, but he stepped back. 

"Please,  _please,_ don't make this harder than it already is."  Louis is whispering, his voice breaking from crying. "Just for right now." 

Harry shook his head. He wasn't letting Louis go, not this easily. "We can work this out, please Lou, don't leave me. i need you." Harrys eyes were red and his hands were shaking and Louis wanted nothing more but to go over there and cuddle him and kiss him until he stopped but he  _couldn't._

Louis turned towards the door, leaving Harry standing in the hallway. Louis turned and whispered "I love you, Haz." And just like that, he left and shut the door going who-knows-where. 

Harry stood there, shaking and crying, before he releaized Louis wasnt coming back. Not now, maybe later, but not now. He walked to their bedroom, undressed, and climbed into Louis side of the bed. 

It smelled like him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was heartbreakingly hard, and its shit and short and im sorry but i'll do better the next chapter i promise.


End file.
